


Snow

by Bow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic written for, appropriately enough, hpshortfics. Prompt: Draco, snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

They are hidden away near Spinner's End when for the first time that year it snows, fat white flakes that land slowly on every available surface.

It's cold, so cold Draco can hardly stand it, colder than it's been in a long while. He remembers one evening during fourth year: conversation at the Slytherin table has grown quieter as the end of the meal grows nearer. Draco is shivering; his lips must be blue. He turns toward Viktor Krum and fills the frigid lull with chatter about how the temperature barely affects him, how he nearly went to Durmstrang anyway, about his father's connections and his mother's entreaties and tears.

Viktor listens politely--intently, even--and his lips open as if he will mutter a few words in return. But as soon as Draco falls silent, Viktor's eyes drop to the potatoes, the beans, the bits of meat still left on his plate. The metal of his fork scrapes against the china. It's like he can never get enough.

The wind hisses sharply, but the snow continues to fall at the same inexorable pace. Draco knows that somehow there was a way things could have been different, that the harsh climate at Durmstrang could have been softened by a warm hand against his skin.


End file.
